Percy and Danny Jackson and the Olympians
by scheffelman
Summary: Percy and Danny are twin brothers separated at birth. Good Vlad (Doesn't hate Jack). Danny/Annabeth later on.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

**Hello all. I know you want more for Danny Phantom One Week Dress Up Sequel, but I have writers block for that story. I have read Danny Phantom/Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossovers but there is no Danny/Annabeth pairings, so this idea came to me one night for that pairing. Danny and Percy will be brothers separated at birth. Danny will be getting his ghost powers 2 years earlier. On with the story.**

Poseidon is standing on a beach in New York with his mortal wife, Sally Jackson, his brother Zeus, and his two sons, Percy and Danny. "I'm sorry brother but your sons are to powerful together. They need to be separated now before their bond becomes too great." Zeus says. "I know brother, but who will take one of them?" Poseidon asks. "Apollo's daughter Maddie and her husband Jack, who is a son of Hephaestus, have a two year old daughter who wants a little brother. They would be willing to take one in." Zeus says. Sally says, "Please leave me with Percy and send Danny away Lord Zeus." Zeus says, "Ok Sally Jackson." With that Danny Jackson is separated from his older by 2 minutes brother Percy and his

_Time skip: 12 years later: Danny's POV:_

Here I am sitting in my room with my two best friends, Sam and Tucker, when my dad yelled up. "Danny, can you and your friends come down to the lab?" "Sure dad." I reply. The three of us head down to my parents lab. Jazz is there looking annoyed as usual when its ghost related. "Feast your eyes on the Fenton Ghost Portal kids." Mom says. "Banzai!" Dad shouts when he plugs it in. The portal sparks and fizzes but goes out in the end. Mom and dad look so down. They are about to go upstairs when I stop them, "Wait! It could be a loose wire in the portal. Let me check it out." I don the hazmat suit that was made for me. I walk into the portal to see what is wrong with it. I'm using the wall to guide me because it is dark when I hear a click. I look to see what it was when I see the on button. I don't make it out in time and get electrocuted. When I stumble out, I immediately pass out. When I wake up, I see the shocked faces of mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker staring at me. "Why are you staring at me?" I ask. "Dude you might want to look in a mirror." Tuck says. I do and I freak. "I'm a ghost! I can't be a ghost. Oh and BTW, who thought it was a good idea to put the on button on the inside, mom, dad?" Suddenly a white ring appears at my waist and splits going up and down my body returning me to normal. Mom asks, "Sweetie can we run some tests?" "Sure mom." I say. Almost immediately dad pulls a needle and draws some of my blood and run it. "Danny-boy it looks like you became a half-human, half-ghost hybrid, formally called a halfa. The only other one we know is Vladdie. And he got that way after our proto-portal in college. We can call him and ask him to help train you with the basics and go from there." Dad says. "Ok." I reply.

_Vlad's POV:_

I was just sitting in my mansion in Amity Park when I get a call from none other than my brother from another mother Jack Fenton. "Yes Jack, what is it that you need?" I ask. "Vlad, do you think you think you could come and teach Danny about his powers? He went through almost the same thing that you did. He was in our new and bigger portal when he hit the on button and got the exact same condition you have." Jack asks and explains. "I'll be right there." I reply. I go ghost and fly right to the Fenton house.

_Time skip: three weeks: Danny's POV:_

It has been three weeks since I became a halfa, and Uncle Vlad started training me. Currently my history class is traveling to the Metropolitan Museum in New York City. We will be part of a group from Yancy Academy for a tour. We are assigned partners from Yancy. My partner is a boy by the name of Percy Jackson. When we reach the museum and find our partners, I immediately see a boy who looks exactly like me. He says, "Hi my name is Percy Jackson. I'm supposed to be your partner. I feel like I met you before." "I'm Danny Fenton. That's cool. I have the same feeling."

_Percy's POV:_

As Danny and I are hanging out, I ask him about his family. "So Danny, what does your family do for a living?" "Well my parents are ghost hunters. My sister wants to be a psychologist. And I wanted to be an oceanographer. Every year we go to the beach I always feel so calm in the water." He says. "I never knew my dad, my step dad is a leach, and my mom works in a candy store at Grand Central Station." I tell him. Suddenly Ms. Dobbs comes over and asks us to follow her. We follow her into a part of the museum that's under construction. Next thing we know some weird creature attacks us. Then I see Mr. Brunner with Danny's history teacher, Mr. Lancer. Mr. Brunner tosses me a pen while Mr. Lancer tosses Danny a coin. Danny flips the coin and a sword made of some type of bronze appears. A sword made of the same material appears in my hand when I click the pen. Both Danny and I work in sync like our minds are connected and chop off the creature's head and it turns to dust. Once outside I give the pen back to Mr. Brunner and Danny gives the coin back to Mr. Lancer.

_Time skip: 2 hours: Fenton's Hotel Room: Danny's POV:_

After arriving back at my parent's hotel room, I say, "There is something strange in this city. There was some strange man following." Mom and dad visibly pale at that. Mom then calls Mr. Lancer.

_Maddie's POV:_

"Hello Mr. Lancer? Yes I need you to take Danny to Camp." I say to Mr. Lancer. "Ok Maddie. Keep Danny safe, I'll be there soon." Mr. Lancer says. What I didn't know was that Danny over heard my conversation.

_Danny's POV:_

"Mom, what's this camp you are having me go to?" I ask. "It's a place where you will be safe sweetie." Mom says. A few minutes later, Mr. Lancer shows up and leads me to his car. He takes me to a farm road where we follow a car until it crashes. We help the people out of it. One of the passengers happens to be one I know. "Percy?" I ask. "Danny? What are you doing here?" He asks me. "Mr. Lancer is taking me to some camp. What are you doing here?" I explain. Suddenly I get enveloped into a hug from the woman with Percy. "Oh Danny I haven't seen you since you were a baby twelve years ago. I'm your mother." The woman says. "Mom, are you saying that I have a brother?" Percy asks the woman, whose name I learn is Sally Jackson. "Yes Percy. You and Danny are twins. You were born two minutes before Danny." Sally, aka mom, says. Mr. Lancer says to the other boy, "How have you been Grover?" Grover says, "I've been fine William. How about you?" Mr. Lancer says, "Same." Then some roar sounds and we start running. We make it to the top of some hill with a pine tree when mom gets grabbed by none other than the Minotaur and it crushes her neck. Percy and I work in sync again to take down the Minotaur. Once it was defeated we run over the hill to get help.

_Time skip: however long it was in the book that Percy was out: Danny's POV:_

Percy was laying on a bed in some kind of a room. I wasn't as injured as him but I stayed by his side. When he woke up we were greeted by the same girl that took care of him, it seems that every time I talk she ends up giggling. I think that she likes me likes me. Both of us are 12 so we can't date. But she is still cute when she giggles. She leads us to meet Mr. Lancer, Mr. Brunner, Grover, and some other man. Mr. Lancer and Grover aren't wearing pants and have goat legs. "Mr. Lancer, you're a satyr?" I ask. "Yes. I was assigned to protect and demigod or half-blood as they are sometimes called. You were one such person Daniel." He says. Mr. Brunner then stands up from his wheel chair and I recognize him as Chiron, the legendary trainer of heroes from Greek Mythology, the one who trained who trained Hercules or Heracles.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Hello all. I'm gonna do something I have never done before, and that is reply to reviews.**

**Matt: This is an AU. Sam and Tucker will show up later in the story. Sam and Percy will be a couple. My choice was either Tucker or Lancer for Danny's protector. I chose Lancer because only episode 1 was where Lancer eats meat. Hope that doesn't discourage you.**

**On with the story.**

_Danny's POV:_

After getting over the shock of seeing Chiron, I get to meet the Greek god of wine, Dionysus. "You seem to have taken this better Daniel. Why is that?" Chiron asks me. "I had always thought there was something weird in my life. Not only am I half-ghost, but now I learned I might be half god. Could my life get anymore complicated?" I say.

_Time skip: Capture the Flag: Danny's POV:_

Here we are playing capture the flag. Percy and I are using swords that don't fit right. We are on guard duty at the stream separating the sides, but we get attacked by Clarisse and her cronies. She uses her spear to harm us. When we step into the stream, we get more powerful. When the game is over, Annabeth comes over. She asks us to step out of the water, we do. Almost immediately after we step out, we start feeling wobbly. When we step back in, we feel fine. Two glowing tridents appear over our heads. "I guess this explains why I feel so at home at the ocean. Do you feel the same Percy?" I ask him. "Yes I do."

_Meanwhile: Sam's POV:_

"I can't believe Danny disappeared on that trip to New York. His parents aren't talking. Even Mr. Lancer disappeared. Is there something we're missing Tuck?" I ask my other friend. "Danny disappeared after arriving back at his parent's hotel. I noticed someone wearing a trench coat with a hat covering their face. When I looked closer, I saw only one eye. I remember hearing about Cyclopes from Greek myths, and this follower was one. Not only did it follow Danny but us as well." Tucker says to me. I head home and say to my parents, "Mom, dad, am I adopted?" "No Sammikins. 12 years ago, I met your mother and slept with her. I haven't seen her since I slept with her. A few months later I find you on the front porch." My dad says to me. "Who is my real mom?" I ask. "Your mother is Demeter. Greek Goddess of agriculture. This is why you love plants. Your friend Daniel is a son of Poseidon, more powerful then you or your friend Tucker." Dad says.

_Tucker's POV:_

After Sam and I split to head to our homes. When I get home, I ask my parents, "Mom, dad, am I adopted?" "No dear. I had you with another man 12 years ago. That man is the Greek god Hephaestus. You need to head to this camp in New York. Your friend Danny should be there right now." Mom says to me.

_Time skip: 3 hours later: Danny's POV:_

Percy and I are in our new cabin, when Grover showed up saying that we were needed at the big house. We followed until I saw two familiar faces I never thought I would see here. "Sam, Tucker, is that you?" I ask. "Danny, is it true you're a son of Poseidon?" Sam asks. "Yeah I am. Who are your godly parents?" I ask. "Hephaestus." Tucker says. "Mine's Demeter." Sam says.

_Time skip: 3 days later: Percy's POV:_

It has been three days since I met Danny's friends. The girl named Sam was kinda cute. Today, I get a prophecy that sends me on a quest to retrieve Uncle Zeus's master bolt. Danny tells me he also has a quest, but it is entirely different. He is to retrieve Uncle Hades's Helm of Darkness. Members of my quest are Grover and Sam. Members of Danny's quest are Tucker and Annabeth.

_Read book 1 of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and imagine Sam instead of Annabeth. With Danny's quest, have both groups meet up at the entrance to the Underworld._

_Charon's POV:_

Here I was sitting at my desk when 6 kids walk in. Four of them I can tell are half-bloods, one is a third-blood, and the last is a satyr. "Can I help you?" I ask. One of the two raven black haired, sea green eyed boys says, "We need to see Hades. I have an item that he would like to have back." I was about to ask what when the other boy says, "We can make sure he gives you a raise if you let us go." At the mention of a raise, I immediately let them pass.

_Danny's POV:_

After Charon let us pass, we went right to the lines to enter into the Fields of Asphodel to meet with Uncle Hades. We run into a snare with Cerberus. I go ghost to distract him for the others to get past. When we reach the palace, we immediately head to the throne room. "Perseus, Daniel, what brings you two and your friends here?" Hades asks. "Percy is here to ask you about Uncle Zeus's master bolt and I came to return your Helm of Darkness." I say. "Thank you for that Daniel. Now what do you need to ask me for Perseus?" Hades says after I give him his Helm back. "Is there any way you could give Charon a raise, and do you know where I can find the Master bolt?" Percy asks. "I will think about the raise, as for the master bolt, it is in the backpack you have." Hades says. "Thanks Uncle Hades." I say. We then leave the palace and I go ghost and tell everyone to hold on. Once everyone is holding on to me, I teleport everyone to New York. More specifically, an alley near the Empire State Building. We then head in and Percy says we need an audience with Zeus. After showing the security guard the Master Bolt we are granted access.

_Zeus's POV:_

I was brooding on my throne while waiting for the arguments to start again, when four half-bloods, one satyr, and one third-blood come into the throne room before the arguing can start. "What is the meaning of this? Why did you six come in here?" I ask them. One of the two raven black haired, sea green eyed boys, the one with the cleanly kept hair, said, "We have come to return your master bolt to you Lord Zeus." After receiving my master bolt back I leave the throne room letting my brother speak to his sons.

_Poseidon's POV:_

"You both did good work Percy, Danny. I couldn't be prouder. I'll make sure Hades returns your mother back. Here is a warning for you Percy. Be wary of the friends you choose." After that I leave.

_Percy's POV:_

"What do you think dad meant by that Danny?" I ask my brother. "Dad meant you need to watch out for Luke. When I talked to him, he didn't seem too friendly to me. He seemed more suspicious to me. Just don't trust him. I have a feeling that he will betray you when he gets the chance." Danny tells me.

_Time skip: 3 hours later: Luke's POV:_

I come into the arena and find Percy training. "Hey Percy, you wanna join me for a drink of soda?" I ask him. "Thanks but no thanks Luke. Danny and I are gonna go for a swim in the ocean. I was taking some time to practice before meeting him. Sorry Luke." He says and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Welcome to the third chapter of Percy and Danny Jackson and the Olympians. This chapter takes place during book two, The Sea of Monsters.**

_Danny's POV:_

Percy and I are starting at new school here in New York. We only have each other and a tall boy named Tyson.

_Time skip: Danny's POV: location Camp Half-blood:_

Percy, Tyson, Annabeth, I have just beaten these automaton bulls and are helping to treat the wounded. "How the Hades did they get into camp?" Annabeth asks. "Thalia's tree is going to die from a rare poison found only in Tartarus. I have to leave because I'm suspected of doing it." Chiron says. Annabeth starts to cry but I comfort her. She cries on my shoulder.

_Time skip: Percy's POV: Location Bermuda Triangle aka Sea of Monsters __Polyphemus's island._

Danny, Annabeth, and I arrived on Polyphemus's island. We climbed up to the top and Danny went invisible to trick Polyphemus like Odysseus did. Once we rescued Clarisse and Grover, we started to get the Golden Fleece. Once we got to the part with the fleece we found Tyson again. After obtaining the fleece we ended up in Florida. I gave Clarisse the fleece to take back to camp. We then found our own way back.

_Clarisse's POV: flight back to New York:_

I can't believe Percy would do that. He gave me the fleece to return to camp with to complete my quest. I guess he isn't half bad.

_Danny's POV: Back at camp:_

Once arriving back at camp, I ask Annabeth to talk privately. "What did you want to talk about Danny?" She asks. "I just wanted to say this Annabeth. I love you." I say. Instead of saying anything, she just kisses me. From that point on we became boyfriend/girlfriend. Percy and Sam hook up too.

**Well there you all go. Danny and Annabeth are a couple as well as Percy and Sam.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. It has been a while since I last updated this. I have been writing ****Danny: Son of Knowledge and War****, ****Agent D****, and ****Phantom Planet AU****. So I have been busy. I hope you all can understand that I get plot bunnies at any time. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

_Annabeth's POV_

Here I am with Danny, going to meet his adopted parents. "How long until we get there Danny?" I ask. We're flying there via Danny's ghost form. "About another hour or so. In a hurry to meet my adopted parents?" He says. "No. Just curious. Can you tell me more about them?" I ask. "Well they're ghost hunters, they built a portal to the Ghost Zone, and they argue on the existence of Santa Clause every year at Christmas time. My adopted is a genius and a goof. My adopted mom is a genius and a sharpshooter when it comes to her aim. My adopted sister is a genius too. She wants to become a psychologist. Be careful around Jazz, she might try to psychoanalyze you. Anything you want to know about Sam and Tucker?" He explains. "No. I'm good. Your adopted parents really argue over the existence of Santa Clause?" I ask. "Yes. After 13 years of it I have started to hate the holiday. Oh and don't eat anything my adopted mom makes. She has a tendency to bring food to life. Jazz and I are usually the ones to cook. You haven't tasted anything until you have tasted my cooking. I also have a fortune under the name Danny Phazar. My uncle, not biological he's my adopted dad's friend from college, Vlad Masters is the only one who rivals my fortune. I have a secret place that I use for myself. It things get to embarrassing at home, I will go there. It's called the Phantom Cave. Vlad helped pay for the materials to build it. Sometimes I think I have been blessed by your mom, Lord Hephaestus, and Lord Apollo. If you want, I will show you the Phantom Cave." He says. "Alright." An hour and a half later we arrive at Amity Park's city park. "Well, do you want to see the Cave first or meet my adopted family first?" He asks. "Cave." I reply. We start walking for about twenty minutes. We reach a building that looks abandoned until we walk inside. "Wow. This place is completely modernized on the inside while on the outside it still looks abandoned. Perfect cover for monsters." I say. "Or perfect cover for an entrance to the Phantom Cave." Danny says. We head to the back room to a bookcase. Danny pulls down a book and the entire case slides revealing elevator doors. We get on and ride it down. When it stops, Danny gets off spreads his arms wide and says, "Welcome to the Phantom Cave. Let me give you a tour." He gives me a tour. He showed me a training room that he used to train his powers, a medical wing that can be used for humans, Demigods, ghosts, and Halfas, a lab, an armory that had ecto weapons, Celestial Bronze weapons, and gold like weapons, a garage with a car in black, white, and green color scheme, two motorcycles with the same color scheme. The only difference between the two motorcycles is one a P inside of a D with spikes on the flat part of the D. "What this supposed to symbolize?" I ask pointing to the P inside of a D. "That is the symbol of my ghost name, Danny Phantom. I have a new costume in the works with that symbol. I could use some help with it. Do you want to see it?" He explains. "Yes I do want to see it." I say. He takes me back to the lab and presses some buttons and a mannequin comes out of the wall with an outfit on. The outfit was a formfitting shirt without sleeves and a cape, cargo pants, combat boots, finger less gloves, and a belt with two holsters for guns for ectoguns. "Wow with that you could be a child of Zeus or Aphrodite." I exclaim. He chuckles. "What do need help with it? It looks done to me." I ask. "Look closely at the gloves. The knuckles have holes for something. The boots are missing something at the toes and heels. Here is that something." He pulls some kind of greenish metal, Celestial Bronze, and that gold metal. "What is that gold metal?" I ask. "Imperial Gold. This boy named Jason Grace came here to Amity one day injured so I brought him here and treated him. As a repayment he gave me some of his Imperial Gold weapons. When he showed up he was cursing in Latin. He said he came from some place called Camp Jupiter, a camp like Camp Half-Blood but for Roman Demigods. He asked for my name, and I told him it was Danny Jackson-Fenton. He asked who my godly parent was and I said Poseidon. He asked why I didn't attack him. I said, 'I don't know why you would ask that.' He said, 'Greek and Roman Demigods always fight when they meet but you treated me instead of attacking me. Why?' I said, 'Call it my hero complex because I save people in my ghost half, Danny Phantom.' He was surprised by that. He stayed in the medical wing until he was better. After that he gave me the Imperial Gold. I did ask him why he was here. He said, 'I was on a solo quest to find potential allies. I was injured by a harpy in the forest near here. I guess I was lucky to find you when I did otherwise I would dead.' I replied, 'I help anyone in need, Greek Demigod, Roman Demigod, human, ghost, or Halfa.' Let's go meet my adopted family then you can help with the costume." He explains. "What about the greenish metal?" I ask. "That's Ectorainium. An element only harmful to ghosts. I can touch for so long before it affects me in my human form. I was going to melt them and combine them to make bead-like things for the gloves and steel-like plating at the toes and heels of the boots. I was hoping you could help shape what I need. Can you do that for me?" He explains. "Sure but first I meet your adopted family." I say.

_Third person POV:_

Danny and Annabeth leave the Phantom Cave and head to Fentonworks. "Danny-O, you're back from New York. Hey Maddie, Danny's back." Jack Fenton greets. "Hi sweetie. How was camp?" Madeline, Maddie, Fenton asks. "It was fine. Mom, Dad, meet my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Annabeth, these are my adopted parents Jack and Maddie Fenton. Is Jazz here?" Danny introduces. "I'm here little brother." Jazz says. "Meet Jasmine, Jazz, Fenton, my adopted older sister. Jazz meet my girlfriend Annabeth…" Danny starts but Jazz cuts him off. "I heard already. Nice to meet you Annabeth. I hope you treat my little brother well. If not I will track you down and hurt you." Jazz says.

**Hope you like. Please vote on who Dani's mother should be on ****Phantom Planet AU****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. Here is the next installment of Percy and Danny Jackson and the Olympians. Dani still needs a mother in ****Phantom Planet AU**** so go vote for either Paulina or Valerie.**

'_**Telepathy'**_

_Danny's POV:_

Sitting here with my girlfriend and adopted family is extremely boring. _'You there bro?'_ I use the telepathic link I made with Percy. _'Yeah bro?'_ He asks. _'How are things on your end?'_ I ask. _'Going fine. You?'_ He asks. _'Could be better. Hey ask Thalia if she knows anybody named Jason Grace. _I just wanted to confirm my theory.' I request.

_Percy's POV:_

'_Sure thing bro.'_ I say. "Hey Thalia, do you know someone named Jason Grace?" I ask Thalia. She instantly gets pale and asks, "Where did you hear that name?" "Danny told me to ask. He had some kind of theory he wanted confirm. So do you know him?" I explain. "Yes. He's my little brother." Thalia says. _'Thalia says he's her brother.'_ I tell Danny via the link. _'Just what I thought. Tell her I met him and treat wounds he sustained from fighting a harpy. He gave me a metal called Imperial Gold. It's like Celestial Bronze. Annabeth will be helping me with a new costume for my ghost form. Three metals will be on it. Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Ectoranium. Before you ask what Ectoranium is, it's a unique element harmful only to ghosts.'_ Danny explains. "Danny says he met Jason and treated his wounds he sustained from fighting a harpy." I told Thalia. "That idiot taking on a harpy alone. He should have had back-up from his legion." Thalia mutters. "What do you mean 'legion'?" Sam asks. "Jason is a son of Jupiter. Dad's Roman counterpart." Thalia explains. "Do you know what Imperial Gold is then?" I ask. "Yes. It's a Roman version of Celestial Bronze that is harmful to monsters and Demigods. It's rarer than Celestial Bronze. The entire 12th Legion uses it. Their camp, Camp Jupiter, is located in San Francisco. Most times when Greek and Roman Demigods meet, they fight. Jason is Roman, Danny is Greek and yet there was no fighting. Why?" Thalia explains. "We can ask Danny later about that, but most it was his hero complex." Sam says. "I agree with Sam." I say.

_Danny's POV:_

I was sitting in this silence when all of a sudden my ghost sense goes off. My adopted family and I tense up until uncle Vlad appears. "Uncle Vlad!" I shout. "Vladdie!" Dad shouts. "Hello Jack, Maddie, Jasmine, and Daniel." Uncle Vlad greets us. "Well I don't think I've met you young lady. My name is Vlad Masters. What's yours?" Uncle Vlad says to Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase. Danny's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you Mr. Masters." Annabeth introduces herself. "Nice to meet you dear. Everyone I would like you to meet my wife, Penelope Spectra." Uncle Vlad says. Just then a woman looking like a professional psychologist appears out of thin air. "So I finally have and aunt, uncle Vlad?" I ask. "Yes you do little boy." Aunt Penelope says. "I am not little." I exclaim miffed. "So Daniel how has training been?" Uncle Vlad asks. "Really good. I can teleport up to three feet away. I can even make portals into the Ghost Zone. I even can duplicate. I can even disguise parts of my body." I say. "What do you keep disguised Daniel?" Uncle Vlad asks. "My right eye." I say. "Let's see it sweetie." Mom says. I let everyone see my right eye. "What is that?" Asks Jazz. "My robotic eye. Made by a Hephaestus kid. Only the kid who made it and I knew I had it. Now even Percy knows about it." I say.

**I know I never talked much about the link Danny and Percy share. One of Danny's ghost powers was telepathy so he made a telepathic link for him and Percy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now this chapter will be a flashback to where Danny met Jason.**

_Danny's POV:_

I can't stop thinking about Jason. He is my only Roman Demigod friend. I'm really worried about him.

_Flashback:_

Here I was on patrol when I spot a blonde haired boy limping away from the forest. "Do you need help?" I ask. "Yeah. Catch me." He said just before he fainted. I managed to catch him and I flew right to the Phantom Cave. Once in the cave, I take him to the medical wing of the cave. I manage to patch him up.

_Three hours later: Jason's POV:_

I start wake up and feel bandages wrapped around the wounds. I'm also lying in a bed. "Where am I?" I ask. "You're in my private sanctuary, the Phantom Cave. My name is Daniel James Jackson/Fenton/Phantom." A voice says. I look around the room and I see a boy about 14 with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He feels like a Demigod. "Who is your godly parent?" I ask. "Poseidon. Yours?" He asks. "Jupiter." I say. "Ah so you're a Roman son of Zeus. I know a daughter of Zeus named Thalia. What's your name?" He says. "Jason Grace. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata." I say. What were you doing in the forest near Amity Park?" He asks. "I was doing a solo quest for my camp and for my dad." I explain. "What was the quest?" He asks. "I was sent to look for traitors to the Legion. They were seen in this area. I was attacked by a harpy living in the woods. Can I ask you something?" I explain. "Go ahead." He says. "Normally when a Greek and a Roman Demigod meet, they fight. And yet when we met, you patched up my wounds. Why?" I ask. "My friends think it's because of my hero complex I got when I got my ghost powers. If I can help it, I will never let someone die. Enemy or ally. I just let someone die when I can help. Fighting ghosts, fighting crime, saving people from burning buildings, and what I did with you." He explains. "How long will I be in this bed?" I ask. "For another hour. You will not be back at full health for another two days. Are you hungry?" He says. "Not really. I might be in another three hours." I say. I fall asleep after that.

_Three hours later: Danny's POV:_

I come back to check up on Jason. He is just waking up when I walk in. "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty. You hungry now?" I say. "Yeah. Can I get out of bed now?" He asks. "Yes you can. Follow me to the kitchen." I say. He follows me and sits down at the table. "What are you making?" He asks. "Spaghetti. You haven't lived until you've tasted my cooking." I state. When I'm done cooking, I give him a plate. He takes a bit and says, "That is the best food I've ever tasted. Not even the food at Camp Jupiter is this good. Where did you learn to cook like this?" He asks. "My adopted mother always brought the food she cooked to life so since I was younger, my adopted older sister and I always made the food." I explain.

_Flashback end:_

Things were really fun from that point on. The second most fun time I've ever had. I should have given him some way of contacting me. Oh well, too late now.

**Hope you all enjoy. I really need to reach 10 votes to choose Dani's mother in ****Phantom Planet AU****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all. For those of you who want Dani, well this chapter will have her. Hope you all enjoy.**

_Dani's POV:_

Here I am running away from some weird monster. I left my stepdad's place in order to find my real dad and my mom. Al I know is that I'm afraid of spiders and I can talk to horses. I also know that I'm half-ghost. I make it to a town called Amity Park. There I meet a black-hair blue-eyed boy named Danny. "Whoa there. Where are you going?" He asks. I never get a chance to respond as the monster chasing me catches up. Next thing I know is being covered in golden dust while the boy has a bow in his hand. "I'm looking for my real dad and my mom. My step-dad trained me to use my ghost powers as much as I could without destabilizing. I think my dad has ghost powers. My mom might have arachnophobia. I have blonde hair that turns snow white in ghost form. My step-dad said I need something called mid-morph DNA from my real dad." I explain. "What is your name?" He asks. "Danielle. I prefer Dani with an i. What's your name mister?" I say. "Daniel. I prefer Danny with a y." Danny says. "Who is your step-dad?" Danny asks. "Vlad Masters." I say. "Uncle Vlad?" He asks. "Yes." I say. "Ok. Please follow me." He says. I follow him to a building with a sign that says 'Fentonworks' and head inside with him.

_Danny's POV:_

As soon as Danielle and I entered my home, I immediately called uncle Vlad. _"Hello?"_ A female voice asks. "Hey Aunt Penelope. Is Uncle Vlad there?" I ask. _"Why yes he is Danny. Hang on a moment."_ Aunt Penelope says. _"Hello?"_ Uncle Vlad asks. "Hey Uncle Vlad. Do you have a step-daughter named Danielle?" I ask. _"No. I only had her call me her step-father because you and your girlfriend are her parents. You both are only 14. Too young to be parents. She is only a couple of months old. She is unstable. She needs your mid-morph DNA."_ Uncle Vlad tells me. "Ok Uncle Vlad. I will try to have my parents get my mid-morph DNA for her." I say. I hang up after that. "Mom, dad, can you come here?" I shout. "What is it sweetie?" Mom asks. I point to Danielle and say, "This is Danielle. She is my and Annabeth's daughter. Uncle Vlad made her with my and Annabeth's DNA. She needs a sample of my mid-morph DNA to stabilize her. Can you get for her?" I explain. "Sure we can Danny-o." Dad says. I transform while dad sticks a needle into my arm and draws DNA. Afterwards the needle is replaced and put in my hand. "I need you transform for me. Can you do that?" I say. She does and I inject the mid-morph DNA into her.

**Next chapter will have Annabeth's reaction to Danielle and Danielle will get a name change.**


End file.
